Sophia Davis
Sophia Monae Davis is a main character on the fanfiction Glee: The Next Direction. Sophia was created by SamcedesandKlaineforever. Sophia joins the New Directions in the first episode, Marley's New Direction. Throughout the first season, Sophia has an on-off relationship with Kai. The two become sexual in All the Way, but Sophia soon learns that he's a player. She quits the club in Player due to the two's arguments. Biography Mo was the result of a college frat party one night stand gone wrong. Mo's mother, Charlotte, wanted to get an abortion but it was against Mo's father, Justin's wishes. So Charlotte reluctantly decided to raise Mo.Mo's father married soon after he graduated college. Her mom didn't marry but she did have another child, Hunter, when Mo was 4. Now Mo spends her life bouncing between her mother and father. This is due to the fact that Charlotte and Justin don't get along as much as Mo wished they did. The only thing they have in common is that they both love Mo to death. Mo is very family oriented even though she doesn't have a typical married family. She loves spending time with her father and loves living with her mother and brother. The only thing is that Mo feels like she doesn't belong a lot of the time. She feels like she is missing out on the life that God has planned for her. Her life is perfect but she can't find that happiness that she thinks she deserves. This is why she is single, and can't find the right guy. Either they want to sleep with her or they're just not her type. It hurts her because she has so much love to give but there's no one to give it to. She's not just looking for a guy but she's looking for someone who understands her. The biggest thing that Mo wants is for someone to understand her. She doesn't really get bullied because she has such a loving personality. Everyone loves her, she just doesn't really know it. Season One Marley's New Direction Sophia is seen signing up for Glee club. Later, at her audition, she sings Happy. She is later accepted into the club, and is seen happy. Sophia tells Marley that she has seen Tina Cohen-Chang perform. She is later seen watching Marley's performance. Sophia is last seen participating in Don't Stop Believin'. Should I? Sophia participates in DNA, with the other two girls. She is seen throughout the episode, attending Glee club meetings and auditions. She is excited to learn that more guys will be joining the club. No Contact Sophia only has a small role in this episode, appearing in New Directions meetings. She also has a solo in A Thousand Miles. Silent Girl Crush Sophia is seen smiling at Leah at the beginning of the episode. Later on, the two girls walk through the halls, discussing their crushes. Here, Sophia tells Leah that she has a crush on Kai. She also mentions how much she loves Glee club. At the assembly, Sophia has a solo in Where Have You Been. Rejection Sophia appears during all New Directions meetings, and also appears at the auditions. She has a solo in Please Don't Say You Love Me. Afterwards, she has a discussion with Rocky and Natalie. He's Mine Sophia is one of the members of New Directions that believe that thye have come very far. Sophia is excited about the assignment. She competes with Rocky for the coin toss, but loses, and thefore, the girls go first. She has a solo in All Night. ''At Invitationals, Sophia has a solo in ''Bonfire Heart. Goodbye, Father Sophia is seen confused when Marley walks out of the Choir Room, having told the club the weekly meetings are cancelled. Later, it is revealed that Marley's dad has passed away, saddening Sophia. Along with the rest of the New Directions, she comforts Marley during the difficult times. Sophia has a solo in Love You Forever. Idols Sophia and Natalie discuss Glee club as they walk down the hallways. Sophia tells Natalie that she has to go as she has a Maths test next. In the next Glee meeting, Sophia tells the club that her idol is Celine Dion. She then sings I'm Alive, to applause and cheers from the group. Later, Sophia enters the Lima Bean, and walks over to Kai. He tells her that he needs help preparing for his solo, and she agrees to help him. The next day, Sophia is waiting for Kai in the Choir Room. After a quick conversation, he begins to sing Have a Nice Day. Afterwards, Sophia praises his performance. Kai leans in, and kisses her as the episode comes to an end. All the Way Sophia is seen walking in the school hallways with Leah when she brings up Kai. Leah tells her to talk to him to which she agrees to. Sophia runs into Kai at the Lima Bean and ends up inviting him to come to her house later that night. Sophia is next seen laying on her bed looking at her phone glumly, as Kai hasn't shown up. She is next shown performing Love Story with Leah. As soon as the song comes to an end, Kai shows up. Excitedly, Sophia lets him inside. Sophia is next seen on her bed, with Kai. The two then sing Teenage Dream, in which they begin to become sexual. The next time Sophia is shown, she announces via voice-over that she lost her virginity. When morning comes, Kai leaves, but before he does, tells Sophia that she was great for a one-night stand, shocking her. She is later seen performing The Climb with New Directions. Afterwards, she is shocked that she was played. A Christmas Carol Sophia is first seen performing Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, in which she has a small interaction with Kai. Later on in the week, Sophia enters late, and explains that she had a test in biology. During the girls performance, Sophia sings lead on All I Want for Christmas Is You. When the boys go up, Sophia yet again has an awkward eye contact moment with Kai. Natalie tells Sophia that they should tell secrets to each other, and she agrees. Sophia tells Natalie that she had sex with Kai, while Natalie tells Sophia she is a lesbian. Sophia is seen to be happy with Natalie as she is honest with herself. At the end of the episode, Sophia has a solo in Jingle Bells. Seductions Sophia is annoyed when Marley stops meetings for the week, due to the lack of members. As part of herplan to win Sectionals, she is paired with Kai. The two go to visit their set houses, and have a conversation on the way about their first time together, and plan another one. She is part of the meeting at the end of the episode where they discuss Sectionals. Later that night, Sophia thinks of Kai and their planning, and sings in C'mon. Live to Compete Sophia is seen at the beginning of the episode, rehearsing some songs in her home. When Kai arrives, she tells him that she can't this weekend, as it's Sectionals too soon. She is seen at Glee meetings, and is happy when Marley reveals the setlist. At Sectionals, Sophia sings a solo in Acapella and then back-up during the other two songs. She is estatic when the group wins. Player Sophia walks down the hallways with Natalie, talking about Kai. Natalie then spots Kai kissing Jessica and informs Sophia, who then sings Womanizer. After the song, she confronts Kai. Monica later informs Sophia that Kai attempted to kiss her. Sophia yet again confronts Kai, but this time he fights back. Saddened, Sophia quits the club. Sophia later sings in Low. Lesbi-honest Sophia listens into Jessica and Kai converse, and gets sad. She later sings Dance For You, thinking about Kai. Later on, she finds Natalie, and begins to cry, saying that everything is wrong. A World of Confusion Sophia meets up with Monica, and asks to hang out after school, but is rejected. She offers Monica some of her food, but she declines. Relationships Kai Johnson Main Article: Kai-Sophia Relationship '' '''Started: '''N/A '''Ended:' N/A Songs Solos Season One: Happy.jpg|Happy (Marley's New Direction) Imalive.jpg|I'm Alive (Idols) Womanizer.jpg|Womanizer (Player) Duets Season One: Lovestory.jpg|Love Story (Leah) (All the Way) Teenagedream.jpg|Teenage Dream (Kai) (All the Way) Danceforyou.jpg|Dance For You (Jessica) (Lesbi-honest) Shouldvesaidno.jpg|Should've Said No (Jessica) (Swift) Funhouse.jpg|Funhouse (Leah) (Pressure) Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Sophia2.jpg|Season Two (Current) Portrait Sophiafinal.jpg|Season One Portrait Category:Characters Category:Main Characters